


Secrets

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Secret Affair, Secret love, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: How long can Beverly and Jean-Luc's secret be kept?





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gates McFadden herself, who was recently (today, in fact) on the Mission Log Podcast where she made a comment that inspired this fic....Takes place in Season 4, starting with Remember Me and ending at Qpid.

Jean-Luc nervously watched as Wesley and the being who calls himself the Traveller began to phase in and out of existence . _Come on, Beverly. We need you back with us._ I _need you back._ Jean-Luc ran his hand over his bald head, a nervous gesture he had picked up over the years and watched as Wesley and the Traveller  continued to flicker and a vortex started swirling on the other side of Engineering.  Jean-Luc cautiously approached the vortex and watched as Beverly came tumbling through the vortex and landed on the ground with a thud.  

Jean-Luc immediately was by her side and as he helped her up he embraced her.  “Beverly,” he breathed out.  He kissed the top of her head. “I thought I...we...had lost you.” 

“Jean-Luc, for a few minutes there I thought it was _me_ who had lost all of you,”  Beverly was still being held loosely in Jean-Luc’s embrace when she looked over and saw the Traveller.  “You saved me?”  The traveller shook his head and indicated Wesley who had collapsed on top of the console.  “Wesley!”  Beverly detangled herself from Jean-Luc’s arms reluctantly and moved to embrace her son.

“Mom! I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I did...are you...are you ok?”  Beverly held Wesley close to her and nodded.  “I’m fine, Wes.  Honest.”  Behind them,  Jean-Luc cleared his throat.  “Still, Beverly I think you should have Doctor Selar examine you.  Just to be safe.” 

“You’re probably right. I’ll be in Sickbay.  Dinner tonight?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”   Jean-Luc watched Beverly as she walked away from him, not really wanting to let her out of his sight, but knowing he had to let her go to Sickbay on her own. He turned to the Traveller. “Thank you for helping us.  I don’t know how we can repay you.” 

“No need, Captain.  It really was all Wesley here.  I’ll be going now....” the Traveller faded out of existence. 

“Ensign, I do believe you have a bridge shift starting soon.”

“Yes, Sir.”  Wesley followed the Captain into the turbolift and began to speak. “Sir....I’m really sorry. I didn’t know my experiment would take Mom away from – “ Jean-Luc held up his hand. “I know, Wesley.  Don’t worry, I’m sure your mother is _fine_.”  Wesley nodded as the turbolift doors opened and he went to relieve Ensign Phillips. 

“Number One, I’ll be in my Ready Room.”  Will nodded and Jean-Luc retreated into his office.  He wandered over to the replicator.  “Tea. Earl Grey. Hot.”  With a whirl, his cup soon appeared and he settled himself in behind his desk.  Only then, did he allow himself a moment as he rested his head in his hands and mumbled, “oh, Beverly. I don’t know what I would have done if you...I suppose it’s time I tell you...well, I suppose you already know...”  Jean-Luc continued to babble to himself until he heard a beep emitting from his console, alerting him to an intra-ship memo. 

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain_

_From: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Commander, CMO_

_Jean-Luc,_

_Everything checks out fine.  Please stop worrying._

_See you for dinner tonight with Wesley and Doctor Quaice.  My quarters. 1900._

_B x_

Jean-Luc heaved a sigh of relief and stood up and exited onto the Bridge. He strode over to Wesley and placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder and leaned down close to his ear. “Your mother just messaged me .Everything is fine.”  Wesley looked up at the Captain.

“Everything, Sir?”

“ _Everything.”_  Wesley smiled and Jean-Luc gave his shoulder a squeeze.  “Dinner in your mother’s quarters at 1900. I expect we will see you then?”

“Yes, Sir.”  Jean-Luc nodded. Louder, he said. “Ensign, set course for Kenda Two. Let’s get Doctor Quaice home.  Warp three.”

“Kendra Two. Warp three.”

“Engage.”

###

A few days later,  Beverly was in Will’s quarters for their weekly poker game and was trying to avoid Deanna’s scrutiny.  Beverly twirled the stem of her wine glass in her hands nervously as Deanna kept glancing over at her. 

“You never did tell us what happened in Wesley’s warp bubble.” 

“Everyone started to disappear on me. First it was Dalen, and then the rest of the crew until it was just Jean-Lu...the Captain and I alone on the Bridge.”  Will raised his eyebrows at his friend. “Just you and the Captain, eh?”

“Shut up and deal the cards.”  Beverly twirled her wine glass again.  “Jean-Luc disappeared and everything slowly started shrinking...and that’s when I realised I was somehow trapped inside Wesley’s warp bubble experiment.”  The chime outside Will’s door rang and he shouted out “Enter!” assuming it was going to be Geordi or Data. 

To everyone’s surprise it was the Captain. “Captain. Is everything alright? Would you like to join us?” 

Jean-Luc held out his hands “No, Number One.  I only came to speak with Beverly quickly, if you don’t mind...”  Beverly got up, glass in hand, and followed Jean-Luc into a corner of Will’s quarters.  Will exchanged a look with Deanna.  “I wonder what that’s about?” 

“I guess if Beverly wants to tell us later, she will.” 

Over in the corner, Jean-Luc had his hand resting on Beverly’s shoulder as they talked.  He glanced down at her glass. “Wine?” 

“Synthehol, I hope.”  She held out her glass to Jean-Luc, who gave it a sniff. “May I?”  she nodded and he took a sip. “Yep. Definitely synthehol.  You just never know with Will, do you?”

“Mm. Is that why you came?  To make sure I was drinking sythehol?”

“Of course not,”  Jean-Luc looked and saw Will and Deanna were both occupied so he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Beverly’s lips. “I came to do that.”  Beverly grinned. “Come to my quarters after?”

“It might be late...”  Beverly reached out and traced Jean-Luc’s jawline. 

“I’ll leave a light on for you.”  Jean-Luc dropped his hand from her shoulder to her hand and gave it a squeeze.  “Until later, my love.”

“Mm.  Later.”  Beverly glided back over to the poker table and Deanna couldn’t help but notice the serene feeling Beverly was emitting, and decided the Captain must have told her something nice. 

###

Worf could smell her coming from a mile away and knew he would have to be the one to speak up.  He cleared his throat as Beverly entered the transporter room.  “Sir, I do not think Doctor Crusher should accompany us.”  Beverly shot a glare at the Klingon.  He merely stared back at her knowingly.

“Worf, I’ll be fine. I can take care of myself.” 

“It could be unsafe. There might be rape gangs....you remember what Tasha told us.” 

“Worf, we need Doctor Crusher with us.  I’m sure you can protect her.” 

“But, Sir -“  Beverly’s foot came down on his, hard.  He winced and shot his own glare at Beverly.  “Fine.  But I am staying with you.”  Beverly could only roll her eyes.  She hadn’t told anyone, but obviously his sense of smell had alerted him.  She only hoped Worf would be able to keep her secret for a little while longer. 

###

Deanna placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “I know you’re worried about Wesley and the Captain.  We all are, but you aren’t going to help them if you keep pacing around the Bridge like this.  Why don’t you go back to your quarters for a while?  I’m sure Will will inform you as soon as we have more information.”  Beverly smiled gratefully at her friend.  She knew Deanna meant well, but she also didn’t understand.  No one, except for perhaps Worf who kept sending her glances, understood. 

“I’m fine. Honest.” Deanna eyed her friend. “You’re not fine.  Come on. At least go sit in the Captain’s Ready Room.”

“Fine.”  Beverly retreated into Jean-Luc’s ready room and after getting herself a cup of tea she stood in the middle of the room and glanced around.  She walked over to where Livingston, Jean-Luc’s pet lionfish, was swimming around his aquarium and watched the fish glide through the water.  She placed a hand on her stomach, which Deanna noticed was protruding slightly. Had her friend started binging with Wesley and the Captain missing?  “Are you feeling alright?”

“Hm, just a little stomach ache. No doubt from worrying.  I can get a hypospray from Sickbay.”  Deanna raised her eyebrows at her friend. It wasn’t like Beverly to have this kind of reaction to missing crewmen, but the missing crew had never been her son before.  She took Beverly’s cup from her hand to place it on the low table by the sofa and the smell of ginger wafted up to her nose.

“Ginger?”

“To settle my stomach a bit.  Would you like some?”  Deanna nodded.  Beverly soon handed her her own cup and perched on the sofa next to Deanna. 

“Beverly, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“Deanna, my  son is missing.  My...the Captain is missing.  What do you _think_ is wrong?”

“Honestly, Beverly, you seem to be having an extreme reaction.  This isn’t like you at all.” 

“ _My son is missing_.  Look, I will perform my duties to the best of my ability and if you and Will think I’m not able to perform them, have him relieve me of duty.  But please don’t tell me how to feel right now.”  Beverly took a sip of her soothing tea and glared at her friend over the rim.

“And the Captain?”

“What about Jean-Luc?” 

“I know you have feelings for him.”  Beverly let out a fake sounding laugh.

“Feelings? Deanna, the man is my best friend and the closest thing Wesley has to a father. I’m just relieved Wesley is with him. I know Jean-Luc will look after him.” 

“ _Just_ your best friend?” 

“Deanna,”  Beverly warned.  She was saved from further discussion when her comm badge chimed. “ _Doctor Crusher to the Bridge.”_ Beverly quickly finished her tea and headed back onto the Bridge where Will was waiting for her.

“We think we found them.  I assume you want to....” she nodded. “Good. Assemble a medical team.  We don’t know what state they might be in, but we’ve found the wreckage.”  A tear sprung to Beverly’s eye.

“Wr...wreckage?”  Will reached out and patted her arm. 

“I’m sorry, Beverly.  Their shuttle crash landed.  But I’m sure they’re fine.  It’s Wes and the Captain.”  She nodded. 

“I’ll meet you in Transporter Room two in ten minutes.”  Will shook his head. “Not me. You’re in charge of this mission.”  Beverly swallowed. “Me?” 

“Yep.  Take Worf with you. Keep in contact.” 

###

“Ensign...”  Jean-Luc croaked out.

“Captain?”

“Wes....you’re more than just....an Ensign....you’re....like a son....to me....”  Wesley smiled. 

“I consider you my father, too.”  Jean-Luc reached out a hand to grasp Wesley’s.  

“Wesley....love...your mother....so much....take....care....of her....and....”  Jean-Luc’s hand went limp in Wesley’s grip as he fainted.  Tears sprung to Wesley’s eyes and he squeezed Jean-Luc’s hand. 

“Please don’t die.  Mom can’t go through this again...”  Wesley must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing he knew, he could hear his mother’s voice with the rescue team. 

“Mom!  We’re in here!”  Beverly rounded the corner and gasped at the state of Jean-Luc. 

“Wes?”

“I think..I think he’s alive.”  Beverly scanned him with her tricorder. “Barely.  Let’s get him loaded onto a stretcher,” she glanced down at her son. “You did good, Wes.” 

Jean-Luc woke up in Sickbay and turned his head into a sea of ginger tresses.  “Beverly?” 

Beverly opened her eyes and sat up. “Jean-Luc! You’re awake.” 

“How long?”  Beverly consulted the computer monitoring him before answering. “thirty-six hours.” 

“And you?”  Beverly clasped his hand in hers. “Haven’t left your side.” 

“You should be sleeping...you need rest...” 

“I was.  I was sleeping here.” 

“A chair’s hardly going to be comfortable.  You should be in a bed.”  Beverly shot a glare at Jean-Luc.  “Well, if someone will insist on rescuing my son from falling rocks....” 

“Did you really expect me to do any less?”

“No.  And thank you.  But did you have to get injured?”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “I knew a good doctor to fix me up.” 

“Hmm.  Move over.” 

“What?”

“Budge over. Since you don’t want me to sleep in the chair, the only solution is to sleep on the bed with you.”

“ _Beverly._ I meant you should sleep in a bed _in your quarters._ Or mine.  It doesn’t matter. But a _real_ bed.”

“Hmm. I’m the doctor here.  I say no, and I say budge over.”   Jean-Luc sighed but shifted and gave Beverly enough room to settle down next to him.  Beverly rested her head on his shoulder and his hand wrapped around her and rested on her stomach.  He kissed the top of her head and they were both soon back asleep.

In the morning, Beverly discharged Jean-Luc from sickbay with the understanding he would perform light duties for the remainder of the week. Naturally, Beverly knew he wouldn’t actually adhere to her wishes, but she had to try.  Beverly saw Deanna was waiting for her in her office.  She sighed and fluffed out her hair before walking into her office. “Deanna, what can I do for you?” Deanna eyed her friend and decided to be blunt.

“Beverly, are you pregnant?” Beverly scoffed at her friend.  “I’m sorry, what?”

“Are you pregnant?  I’ve been trying to get a sense of your feelings for the past several weeks and it’s been impossible. Paired with your weight gain, I can only assume....”  Deanna trailed off. 

Beverly huffed. “Yes. I am.  About sixteen weeks.  Are you satisfied knowing?” 

“Beverly, who’s the father?”  Beverly shook her head at her friend. “I’m sorry, that’s private.” Deanna cocked her head to one side and did some math, and then gasped.  _“Beverly!_ ”

“What?”

“Sixteen weeks?  Sixteen weeks?  You got pregnant during the _Borg incursion_?!  How could you? While the Captain was fighting for his life you were...and when?  You barely left the Captain’s side while he was recovering! Unless....” Deanna trailed off as realisation dawned on her.  “It’s his, isn’t it?”

“Hmm?”

“The Captain.  He’s the father.”

_“Deanna!”_

“What?”

“Shhh!!”  Deanna grinned at her friend. “So, it’s true, then?”  Beverly sighed and ordered the door to her office to close and sat down on the sofa in the corner.  She slowly nodded.  “But this isn’t for public knowledge!  You’re the only one who knows....well, and Worf knows I’m pregnant.”

“Worf?”

“He could smell it.” Deanna raised her eyebrows. 

“So when did you and the Captain....”

“When he was recovering.  He didn’t feel human anymore....”

“Yes, I know. He told me during his sessions with me.” 

“So I kissed him.  And then I asked him how he felt.  He reached for me and kissed me back and...” she gestured to her stomach.  “I think you know what happened.” 

“Oh, come on. I need details.”  Beverly cocked her head at her friend.

“Would you _really_ want to know details about your superior officer’s sex life?”  Deanna wrinkled her nose. “Well, when you put it that way...no.  Does he know?”

“That I’m pregnant?  Hard to hide it, Deanna.  Of course he knows.  I told him right away.”

“And?”

“And what? We’re happy.  Wes knows. We told him right away.  He’s excited to be a big brother.”

“Are you and the Captain together?”

“Well, I’m not going to raise the baby alone, if that’s what you’re asking.  But we haven’t decided what we’re doing yet.”

“I’d say you’re running out of time, Beverly.  People are going to notice you’re pregnant.”  Beverly rubbed at her stomach.  “I suppose you’re right.  But for now...it’s our secret, alright?”  Deanna sighed at her friend. “Fine. I’ll keep your secret.  I won’t even tell Will.” 

“Thanks, Deanna.”

###

Beverly and Will were dancing together at Miles and Keiko’s wedding and Will couldn’t help but notice his friend most definitely appeared to be pregnant.  He dropped his lips close to her ear and whispered, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Tell you what?”

“That you’re pregnant.”  Beverly gave a blank stare.  “Beverly, it’s obvious. How far along are you?” 

“Almost six months,” Beverly whispered back.  Will Riker’s eyes went wide.  “Six months?!  _Beverly!_ ”

“Shhhh!”  Will twirled her around until he heard a strong baritone behind him. “May I cut in, Number One?”  Will raised his eyebrows at Beverly and she nodded.  “Of course, Sir.” Will leaned down and gave Beverly a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for the dance, Beverly.” 

“Kissing Commander Riker?  Beverly, is there something you want to tell me?”  Beverly grinned. 

“No, but Will knows I’m pregnant.”

“Beverly, it’s not like it’s really possible for you to continue to hide it, is there?”

“Well, no.  But I’m enjoying it being our little secret.” 

“Hmm.”

“The wedding was beautiful.  You did a wonderful job, Jean-Luc.” 

“Weddings are such a joyous occasion. Weddings and babies....Beverly....have you....?”

“No.  I told you.  I don’t _want_ to get married.” 

“But _Beverly...._ ”

“No.  The baby will have your name, but I don’t want to marry you just because I’m having your baby.”  She gave him a pointed look.  She knew he loved her, but he hadn’t yet had the courage to tell her. And she was _not_ going to marry him unless he could tell her he loved her. Ridiculous really, when you consider she was now six months pregnant with his child. 

“I...ah...we’ll talk later.”  Beverly smirked. 

###

Jean-Luc went to bed with a smile on his face. Beverly had refused his offer to spend the night with him that night, but had agreed to come back in the morning for breakfast as usual.  Jean-Luc was a little sad she had chosen to return to her own quarters for sleep, but he understood.  She would be moving into his quarters within the next few weeks so that they both would be available to take care of the baby and she probably wanted to spend some time in her own quarters. She would’t be getting rid of her quarters. They had decided she would keep hers for now, but Jean-Luc hoped he would be able to convince her to give up her quarters completely and move in with him...and marry him .

He understood Beverly was waiting for him to tell her he loved her.  And he did love her.  Trouble was, every time he opened his mouth to tell her, he suddenly saw Jack Crusher.  And Jean-Luc had vowed a long time ago that he wasn’t going to tell Beverly how much he loved her because of Jack.  Even though Jack had now been dead for almost fifteen years, he still loomed above Jean-Luc like a giant beacon against declaring his love for Beverly.  Jean-Luc sighed, put his book to one side, and turned out the light.  He had a big day in the morning with the archaeological council.

Jean-Luc woke up when he felt someone get into bed next to him. “Mm, change your mind, did you?”  The person in the bed didn’t reply, but kissed him.  Her lips felt different, but Jean-Luc moved his arms to encircle his lover.  His eyes flew open as he felt a smooth, flat stomach instead of the eight-month pregnant belly of Beverly.  “What? Who?  GET OUT!”

“Well, that’s hardly a nice way to treat your lover.”  Jean-Luc recognized that voice. “Lights, twenty percent.”  In the dim lighting, his suspicions were confirmed. “Vash?  What are you doing here...on my ship....in _my bed_!” 

“Surprise?”

“Quite. Now, please leave.”  Jean-Luc pushed her away and rolled over in bed. 

“Aww, come on Jean-Luc.  I know I should have contacted you first, but....”

“No.  Please leave.”  Vash grumbled, but got out of the bed. “Fine.  Maybe you’ll feel like talking in the morning.” Jean-Luc’s response was only a growl. 

When Jean-Luc woke up in the morning, to his dismay, Vash was sitting at his table. With breakfast.  Jean-Luc sighed and got dressed.  How was he going to explain this to Beverly? 

Jean-Luc and Vash were drinking tea and Jean-Luc had just buttered a croissant when the door slid open and he stood up immediately.  “Beverly!”

“Good morning, Jean-Luc,”  Beverly looked behind his shoulder and frowned when she saw Vash sitting at the table. “I see you have company...” 

“Err....”  Beverly breezed past him as well as an eight-month pregnant woman could and took his seat at the table.  “Hi, I’m Beverly. And...you are?”

“Vash.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows at Jean-Luc and picked up his cup inhaling the heavy bergamont scent.

“Beverly, that has caffeine in it....”  Beverly held up her hand as she took a sip. “I can have one sip. I should know, I _am_ the doctor here.”

“Ah, right.  Would you like me to get you a cup?”

“Yes, please.” Jean-Luc returned to the table carrying a cup of Earl Grey Roobis tea.  It wasn’t quite the same, but it still had the same flavour and it was caffeine free.  Vash watched their interaction with interest.  “So, Vash, how do you know the Captain?”

“Vash is here as part of the archaeological society.”  Beverly took a bite out of the croissant Jean-Luc had buttered. Vash noticed and spoke up.

“We met on Risa.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows. “On _Risa?_ I see.  Jean-Luc, was that when you went on vacation a few years ago and had that trouble with the Ferengi?  You didn’t tell me you had met a woman, too.”

“He didn’t mention me?”  Beverly shook her head and sweetly said, “No, sorry.” 

“Oh.” Vash gestured towards Beverly’s stomach. “How far along are you?”

“Eight months. Though with my age, I might go into labour anytime!”  Vash saw a look of panic cross Jean-Luc’s eyes and Beverly reached out to pat his hand. “Jean-Luc, you should see your face.  I’m only kidding. Well, maybe.  I’m not entirely sure.” 

Vash looked back and forth between Beverly and Jean-Luc. “You?  And....you? Are together?  And...having a baby?”  Beverly nodded. “Then what the hell am I doing here?”  Vash stood up. 

“I’ll...ah...see you at the conference later, Jean-Luc.”  With a swish of her skirt, Vash stalked out of Jean-Luc’s quarters and when the door slid shut behind her, Beverly burst into giggles. 

“Beverly, that wasn’t very nice.”

“Oh, and you don’t think it was nice for me to walk in to my h...the father of my child’s quarters to find another woman eating breakfast with him?” Jean-Luc smirked.

“You started to call me your husband.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did. You said, and I quote ‘my huh...the father’.”  He smugly grinned.  “You want me to be your husband.”

“No, I don’t.” Jean-Luc caught her hand and kissed it gently. “You want to be my wife.”  Beverly shook her head. 

“You do, Bev. Why are you denying it?”

“Because you don’t love me.”  Jean-Luc lightly traced a circle on her hand. “You know that’s not true.”

“Then say it.  Tell me you love me.”

“I....I can’t.” Beverly snatched her hand away from him.  “Why not?”

“Jack.”

“Jack? He’s been dead for fifteen years.”

“I know, but I...promised myself a long time ago I would never tell you how I felt....I feel like I would be betraying Jack if I did.” 

“Do you want me to marry you?”

“You know I do, Beverly.  In fact, I have a ring for you...” Jean-Luc stood up and went back into his bedroom and emerged a few minutes later, clutching a velvet box. He held it out to Beverly and she opened the box. It was a beautiful ring.  She slid it onto her finger and admired it.  “Looks pretty nice on my finger.” 

“So, you’ll wear it?”

“Yes.”

“And marry me?”

“No.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “But...the ring?” 

“Not until you tell me you love me.”  Beverly stood up.  “Right. I have some work to do.” She leaned over and kissed Jean-Luc on the cheek. “See you at the conference later?”  She waltzed out of his quarters, his mother’s ring on her finger, but with a refusal to marry him.  He smiled to himself.  She loved him and would marry him. 

###

Beverly clutched at her stomach as another contraction rolled over her and she cried out in pain as she tapped her comm badge.  “Crusher....Crusher to Picard....Jean-Luc...it’s time....”

 _“I’m on my way, my love.  Picard out.”_   Beverly eased herself onto the biobed.  It had been almost twenty years since she had given birth, but she was sure not much had changed.  Jean-Luc rushed into sickbay.  “What can I do?”

“First, you can help me get into this gown.  Then, just hold my hand.  Alyssa is going to deliver the baby.”

“Nurse Ogawa? Not Doctor Selar?”

“Selar is on hand in case of an emergency, but Alyssa has assisted me with enough births to know what to do...”  Jean-Luc nodded as he lowered the zip on Beverly’s maternity uniform and helped her slide her arms out of it.  He dipped his head and kissed her chest.  Beverly shoved him away. “Oi you, none of that. It’s because of that that I’m in this predicament...”  Jean-Luc grinned.  “Would you change it?”

“Well, no...but there will be no kissing.  Help me change.”

“Yes, dear.”  Jean-Luc slid Beverly’s feet out of her boots and slid her maternity leggings off her legs.  He gently tied the gown behind her neck for her and dropped a kiss on her neck. “You are beautiful.”

“I don’t feel beautiful.” 

###

It was several hours later.  Beverly had broken Jean-Luc’s hand, but he barely registered the pain as he looked on as a small bundle was placed in Beverly’s arms.   Jean-Luc gazed down at his son in the arms of Beverly and his breath hitched in his throat.  “Beverly?”

“Yes, Jean-Luc?”

“I love you.”  She smiled. “I love you, too.” 

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Her comment was in regards to her being pregnant during Season 4 and how they should have used it. "Is it Picard's baby?" But seriously, go check out the Mission Log Podcast with her. It's excellent.


End file.
